The purpose of this study was to determine whether abnormalities in the GH/IGF axis were a part of the pathogenesis of muscle loss in AIDS wasting syndrome. Assessment of the GH/IGF axis and muscle protein synthesis and degradation were performed in HIV + and AIDS patients with and without wasting and were compared to healthy, age and sex matched controls. Growth hormone (GH) was administered for 2 weeks along with a high protein diet and the IGFs and muscle protein synthesis and degradation were assessed after this treatment. There was a significant reduction in muscle protein synthesis following GH in the HIV + patients that correlated to the severity of the disease, ie., the patients with AIDS wasting had the most marked reduction in muscle protein synthesis following GH. This data suggests that patients with AIDS are resistant to the actions of GH at the level of the muscle.